¡Yo me opongo!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Mami está muy contenta porque ha sido llamada para dirigir el casamiento entre Kyouko y Sayaka, pero hay algo mal en todo eso, pues es Kyosuke el que está al lado de Sayaka para casarse ¿Qué está pasando, y cómo es que Mami no se dio cuenta de nada? Oneshot


¡Momento de un nuevo OS! Esto se me estaba ocurriendo de la nada, mientras yo leía fanfics al azar cuando de pronto me llegan unas escenas (les diré cuáles más tarde, en cuanto culmine este OS) que me dieron la inspiración necesaria para empezar este ambicioso proyecto. Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece que si así fuera no escatimaría esfuerzos por ponerle yuri explícito.

 **¡Yo me opongo!**

Mami Tomoe se encontraba en una habitación especial, preparándose para el momento más especial que había soñado con vivir: la boda entre sus amigas Sayaka Miki y Kyouko Sakura. La rubia casi se había trepado del techo y girado la cabeza como la niña del exorcista cuando supo que ambas se casaban, y mejor aún, que iba a ser ella quien las casaría, justo antes de salir de camping con Nagisa, por lo que el día era perfecto en todos los sentidos para ella. Había estado esperando por años ese momento, estaba tan ilusionada por aquella unión que casi había convertido el KyoSaya para ella en una fantasía erótica (con todo lo que ello implicaba), y ahora no cabía en sí de la alegría pues ya era el día de esa boda soñada.

Habiéndose puesto la sotana para llevar a cabo el matrimonio, y tras recibir una breve visita de Homura y Madoka (ambas vestidas con sus ropas de demonio y diosa, respectivamente, aunque sin las alas) para desearle suerte en el casamiento, Mami se dirige pronto al altar para tener ante sí a la pareja que casaría. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que casi no le cabía en el rostro, pero la misma casi desaparece cuando ve que ante ella se encontraba, con traje de novio, Kyosuke Kamijou. Por un momento le pareció que había un error, pues no había tomado en cuenta que él también se casaría.

─ Ehhh… ¿Estás seguro que te vas a casar aquí, Kyosuke-kun? ─ dice Mami tratando de no parecer grosera.

─ Así es, si coincide la dirección y todo, y también me dijeron que tú estarías al frente de la boda ─ dice Kyosuke con neutralidad, aunque había un ligero tono de inseguridad en su voz.

Ahora Mami estaba completamente perdida. Ella estaba segura que sólo debía casar a Kyouko y Sayaka, pero entonces creyó que se había programado a última hora que también se casarían ante ella Hitomi y Kyosuke. Eso tampoco era una mala idea, ambos hacían una buena pareja, y por mucho tiempo la gente tenía como comidilla el tema de cuándo ellos dos iban a casarse.

En ese momento se anuncia la llegada de la novia, y todos voltean a verla entrar al lugar. Ataviada con un hermoso velo que ocultaba completamente su rostro, y un vestido que le hacía ver de ensueño, a Mami se le hacía difícil imaginar que esa boda entre Hitomi y Kyosuke hubiera sido improvisada, o casi improvisada. Nagisa llegaba más atrás con las alianzas matrimoniales, y buena parte de los invitados aplaudían mientras la novia alcanzaba a Kyosuke en el altar.

─ ¡Queridos míos ─ empieza Mami, intentando que su voz sonara lo más fuerte y clara posible, a falta de un micrófono ─, nos reunimos aquí para presenciar la unión de estas dos nobles almas que se han puesto en mutuo acuerdo para consagrarse en santo matrimonio! ¡Un matrimonio bastante bonito entre nuestros queridos amigos, compañeros, familiares, o simplemente conocidos, Kyosuke-kun y Hitomi-san…!

─ ¿Hitomi? Pero yo no soy Hitomi ─ la novia se quita entonces el velo, revelando el rostro de Sayaka. A Mami ahora se le había borrado completamente la sonrisa, siendo esta sustituida por un gesto de total desconcierto.

─ ¿Miki-san? ¿De verdad te vas a casar con Kyosuke-kun?

─ Claro que sí ─ dice Sayaka con tono un poco ofendido ─ ¿Acaso no leíste el anuncio que mis padres hicieron sobre nuestra boda? Todo el mundo sabe que somos nosotros quienes nos casaremos, aunque se me hace raro que ni mis padres ni los de Kamijou-kun hayan venido todavía…

Mami gira entonces la vista a Madoka, la cual se encogía con gesto culpable por no haberle dicho antes sobre aquello, y Homura no prestaba mucha atención al enfado de la rubia, pues estaba ocupada oyendo música en unos audífonos. Tratando de enmendar el error que había cometido, Mami se aclara la garganta y hace un esfuerzo para recordar la parte en que se había quedado.

─ Como iba diciendo ¡estamos aquí para presenciar la santa unión entre Kyosuke-kun y Miki-san, dos personas realmente especiales, y que no tenemos duda de lo mucho que se quieren! ─ Mami de pronto no tenía idea de lo que decía, pues aquello último que dijo era incapaz de creerlo ─ ¡Siempre tenemos que enfrentar grandes obstáculos, y más cuando se trata de hallar el VERDADERO AMOR! ─ aquello último lo gritó como si estuviera regañando a Sayaka por elegir a Kyosuke, pero la peliazul no da muestra alguna de sentirse aludida ─ Nagisa-chan, por favor trae las alianzas.

Nagisa procede a llevar los anillos a los novios y se los pone al alcance para que los tomaran. Mami miraba aquello a cámara lenta, muy lenta, como si aquello se tratara de una tortura hacia ella. No podía creerse que ellos iban a casarse. Era verdad que se tenían un mutuo y sincero cariño, pero ni loca les pensaba juntos como una pareja romántica, y mucho menos como esposos.

─ ¡Si alguien presente en este recinto tiene algo en contra de que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre! ─ dice Mami, rogando mentalmente que alguien se manifestara.

La sala estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto, causando en Mami una decepción igualmente absoluta. Nadie hacía ademán alguno de estar en contra de que Kyosuke y Sayaka se casaran, ni siquiera Madoka ni Homura, a pesar que ellas también habían estado esperando que Kyouko y Sayaka fuesen las novias. A pesar de que se estaba prolongando demasiado en esperar que alguien se manifestara, Mami estaba decidida a seguir esperando a que alguien dijera algo, o que al menos emitiera un mínimo sonido.

─ ¡Atchú!

─ ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí hay alguien en contra! ─ señala Mami con pose triunfal ─ ¿Tienes acaso alguna razón para que ellos dos no se casen, Nagisa-chan?

Nagisa estaba completamente descolocada. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada, sólo estornudó de forma casual, y además le empezaba a dar hambre. Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ella, empezando a ponerla bastante nerviosa. No sabía qué decir, y Mami le hacía gestos faciales para impulsarla a hablar, tan sólo le faltaba decirle "di algo, coño", pues a Mami no le faltaban las ganas de dejar de lado su donaire para empujar a Nagisa a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para impedir la unión entre Sayaka y Kyosuke. Mami endurecía tanto su gesto que ya no se parecía a su rostro tan hermoso y adorable que todas sus amigas conocían, y Nagisa se asusta mucho y empieza a llorar.

─ Yo… yo… ¡Yo sólo quería quesitoooo! ─ acto seguido, Nagisa se va corriendo de allí mientras se tapaba el rostro por las lágrimas que derramaba.

Mami estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que ella misma había causado, y para remate Madoka la veía con una molesta cara de "mira lo que hiciste". Sólo Homura no la reprendía porque se había quedado dormida con los audífonos puestos, aunque eso no ayudaba para nada a levantarle la moral a Mami. Realmente su obsesión por evitar la boda había llegado demasiado lejos, y encima había arruinado ella misma la salida que había programado con la pequeña al maltratarla. De pronto no entendía cómo es que el mejor día de su vida se había convertido en el peor.

─ Erm… ¿Alguien más que quiera decir algo? ─ el único sonido que se escucha en la sala es un ligero ronquido de Homura, así que Mami acaba por perder toda esperanza de que alguien pudiera detener esa locura ─ De acuerdo… Miki-san, ¿aceptas a Kyosuke-kun para amarlo y respetarlo, y estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la abundancia y en la escasez, hasta que la muerte los separe?

─ Acepto ─ dice Sayaka sin pensarlo mucho.

─ ¿Segura, Miki-san? ─ la aludida asiente ─ ¿Respuesta definitiva?

─ Sí, respuesta definitiva ─ se mantiene Sayaka.

─ ¿Sin arrepentimientos? ─ Sayaka niega, y en su cara se notaba que tanta pregunta la empezaba a fastidiar ─ Sabes que todavía no hemos cruzado la línea de no-retorno, así que no pasará nada si te echas para atrás ahora…

─ Mami-san, por favor, ya he respondido que sí con toda claridad ¿De qué otro modo tengo que decirlo? ─ regaña Sayaka sin poder ocultar su molestia.

─ Bueno, como tú quieras ─ dice Mami también enfadada, y su vista ahora se enfoca en Kyosuke ─. Kyosuke-kun, ¿aceptas a Miki-san para amarla y respetarla, y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la abundancia y en la escasez, hasta que la muerte los separe?

─ Yo…

─ ¡YO ME OPONGO!

Todas las miradas dentro de la sala giran de golpe hacia la entrada, y Mami aprovecha la distracción de todos para golpear el aire en señal de triunfo. La persona que había irrumpido en la boda era nada menos que Hitomi, la cual tenía una mirada de determinación que jamás nadie había visto en ella.

─ Kamijou-kun, sé que no he sido del todo sincera contigo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si puedo impedir que te cases con alguien más, aún si es con una gran amiga como lo ha sido Sayaka ─ dice Hitomi con una fluidez admirable, tomando en cuenta lo que se notaba que había corrido.

─ Hitomi, la verdad es que yo también te amo ─ responde Kyosuke, para sorpresa de Sayaka ─. De hecho, en realidad estaba a punto de detener toda esta farsa. Sayaka, esta boda no es más que un arreglo que hicieron nuestras familias por ser socios económicos. En realidad no nos estábamos casando por amor, sino para llenar de más dinero los bolsillos de nuestros padres.

─ ¿¡QUÉ COSA!? ─ Sayaka no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

─ Esa es la verdad, Sayaka. Incluso mis padres me amenazaron con desheredarme si me negaba a casarme contigo, así que en realidad llegué a este punto no porque te viera como algo más que como amiga y confidente, o como algo más que la linda hermana que nunca tuve, sino porque tenía miedo, además que tú también te ibas a ver gravemente afectada si la boda no se daba.

─ ¡Caramba! Esto está mejor que la telenovela que veo con mi madre ─ dice Madoka completamente emocionada. Homura por su parte seguía durmiendo.

Sayaka caía en cuenta entonces que se encontraba inmersa en una gran mentira. Estaba ilusionada esperando poderse casar con el príncipe azul que era Kyosuke, y de pronto resulta que ese matrimonio en realidad había sido arreglado. No tenía sentido entonces continuar con ello, si en realidad aquello no le iba a deparar el final feliz que tanto tiempo estuvo queriendo, y eso la desilusionaba de un modo terrible. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer entonces fue quitarse el velo y dárselo a Hitomi.

─ Aquí tienes, para que al menos todo esto no haya sido solo una pérdida de tiempo.

─ Gracias, Sayaka. Sabía que lo comprenderías ─ dice Hitomi con una sonrisa que Sayaka devuelve levemente.

Mami retoma entonces su labor con gran entusiasmo, pues finalmente había visto que esa boda entre Sayaka y Kyosuke no se iba a dar. Hitomi ni siquiera se da tiempo para ponerse maquillaje ni vestido ni nada más, y de una vez se pone el velo que le había entregado Sayaka. Ya todo estaba listo para que la boda continuara.

─ ¡Ahora que esta boda ha cambiado de cauce, igual deberíamos de continuar para unir a estas dos almas que tanto queremos y apreciamos! ─ la voz de Mami sonaba más fuerte y animada que antes, y todo el mundo podía notarlo ─ ¡Si hay alguien presente en este recinto que esté en contra de que se casen Kyosuke-kun y Hitomi-san, que hable ahora o calle para siempre! ¿Nadie? ¡Entonces sigamos! ─ Mami apenas había dado una décima de segundo para que alguien se opusiera a la boda.

─ Lamentamos mucho que no pudieras casarte, Sayaka-chan ─ dice Madoka en cuanto la mencionada se sienta a su lado.

─ No pasa nada. Ahora me doy cuenta que si me casaba no podría ser feliz al lado de Kyosuke-kun, y tampoco él lo sería conmigo. Es una lástima que mis padres no estén, o les diría lo que se merecen.

─ Sí, es una lástima ¿Qué opinas, Homura-chan? ─ Madoka voltea a ver a su demoniaca esposa, y es entonces que se da cuenta que seguía durmiendo.

─ Se nota que la boda no le ha sido lo bastante entretenida ─ dice Sayaka con molestia.

─ No es eso. Es que Homura-chan se ha estado desvelando todo el mes para tener libre esta semana y así poder estar conmigo. En el trabajo son bastante despiadados con ella ─ dice Madoka con un tono de total cariño ─ Homura-chan, despierta ─ la pelirrosa le da un leve empujoncito a Homura, logrando despertarla.

─ ¿Eh? Madoka es mía, Miki Sayaka… No la toques… ─ balbucea Homura con un sobresalto mientras se quitaba torpemente los audífonos, extrañando a Madoka y Sayaka ─ ¿Eh? ¡Ah! La boda ha sido muy bonita y todo ¿Nos vamos ya al banquete?

─ Homura-chan; Sayaka-chan y Kamijou-kun ya no se van a casar.

─ ¿De verdad? Bueno, tampoco es que hicieran una gran pareja ─ dice Homura de golpe ─ quiero decir, se me hace raro que no te casaras con Sakura Kyouko, pues a ustedes se les nota a la legua lo mucho que se gustan, y esta boda sinceramente me parecía forzada, pero como prefiero no meterme en la vida de ustedes…

─ Kyouko es una tonta, no hay manera de que la ame ─ dice Sayaka cruzándose de brazos ─. Es una desconsiderada y jamás se preocupa por mí. Tan solo miren cómo estamos ahora. Ella ni se ha molestado en venir a la boda ─ esto último lo decían con mucha tristeza y desilusión, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Madoka ni para Homura.

─ Estoy segura que algo debió detenerla. Ella sí hubiera intervenido para parar esta boda ─ opina Homura, captando la atención de Sayaka ─. Es bastante densa y testaruda como tú, pero en el fondo te ama, y sé que ella está arrepentida por no impedir que llegaras hasta aquí.

─ ¿Tú… crees eso? ─ en la voz de Sayaka había un dejo de ilusión que no fue capaz de ocultar, pero pronto vuelve a ponerse firme ─ No, no es posible eso que me estás diciendo, Homura. Kyouko no me ama, y tampoco yo debo de amarla a ella.

─ Pero aun así la amas ─ golpea nuevamente Homura, y Sayaka sólo gira la vista hacia otro lado.

─ Sí, acepto ─ dice Kyosuke luego que Mami le preguntara si deseaba casarse con Hitomi.

─ En vista que ambos se manifestaron acordes en unirse en el sacramento del matrimonio, y por los santos oficios que me fueron otorgados para este propósito… ─ Mami toma algo de aire para continuar. No pudo casar a Sayaka con Kyouko, pero al menos pudo ver que se evitara aquel matrimonio que no quería ni ver ─ ¡Los declaro oficialmente marido y m…!

─ ¡YO ME OPONGOOOOOOOO! ─ la puerta del salón se abre con estrépito y crujen los cimientos del salón por aquel tremendo grito que había pegado Kyouko al entrar. A Sayaka le da un vuelco en el corazón al ver que la pelirroja sí había llegado ─ ¡NO TE CASES CON KYOSUKE! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO PORQUE YO TE AMO, Y NO SOPORTO SABER QUE TE CASARÁS CON ALGUIEN MÁS! ─ culmina señalando con el dedo a Hitomi.

Todos los que estaban en el salón estaban completamente sorprendidos, y Sayaka siente un repentino impulso por llorar. El hecho que Hitomi fuera el verdadero amor de Kyosuke representó un bajón moral para Sayaka, pero estaba segura que sería capaz de seguir adelante, pero que Kyouko le gritara de ese modo su amor a Hitomi era mucho más de lo que era capaz de soportar. Desea irse de allí y olvidarse de todo, mandar a la mierda la boda y a todo el mundo. Realmente quería saber cómo le hacía Hitomi para captar el corazón de todo aquel al que Sayaka le pusiera el ojo, y ahí es cuando se da cuenta más que nunca que realmente estaba enamorada de Kyouko.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Apenas hemos interactuado tú y yo, no creo que puedas amarme ─ Hitomi se quita el velo, dejando totalmente desconcertada a Kyouko ─. Si en realidad estás buscando a Sayaka, ella está ahí ─ señala el asiento en donde se encontraba la peliazul.

Kyouko, completamente pálida por la sorpresa, voltea la vista hacia Sayaka, la cual tenía su rostro surcado de lágrimas, cosa que le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. Mami hacía gestos desde detrás de Kyosuke para que fuera a consolar a Sayaka y aclarar aquel malentendido, y la pelirroja lo hace tal cual.

─ Sayaka, sé que he metido la pata al no ser sincera con mis sentimientos antes, pero quiero que sepas que esto que siento por ti es de verdad, y por eso es que vine. Te amo, Sayaka, y me gustaría que te casaras conmigo. Sé que hay muchas cosas (pero sobre todo dos cosas) que Kyosuke tiene y yo no, pero eso no debe hacer menos el amor que podamos mostrarnos. Dame una oportunidad.

Aquello que dijo Kyouko no era para nada lo más romántico del mundo, pero sí había sido suficiente para ablandar el corazón de Sayaka, haciendo que estaba llorara de la conmoción que le había causado. Kyosuke y Hitomi le hacían señas para que Sayaka accediese a darle una oportunidad a Kyouko, y Madoka por su parte se tapaba con fuerza la boca para no gritar de emoción. Mami estaba realmente contenta de que al final llegara Kyouko, y Homura se había vuelto a quedar dormida en su asiento.

─ Kyouko… Eres una idiota ─ dice Sayaka entre lágrimas ─. Sí me caso contigo. Y yo que creía que esto jamás iba a pasar, y sí está pasando.

─ Disculpen, pero si así lo quieren ahora mismo las puedo casar al mismo tiempo que a Kyosuke-kun y Hitomi-san. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso ─ aprovecha a decir Mami, en vista que su gran fantasía finalmente podía cumplirse.

─ ¿Eso se puede? ─ se extraña Kyouko.

Sayaka aprovecha entonces a limpiarse con apuro el rostro y toma del brazo a Kyouko para estar en el altar, al igual que lo estaban Hitomi y Kyosuke. Mami tendría entonces que repetir todo el discurso de la boda, pero eso poco le importó si era para casar a Sayaka y Kyouko. Como nadie se oponía a las dos bodas, y cada uno de los cuatro presentes aceptaba tranquilamente el casamiento, Mami sonríe muy feliz, pues ya nada habría que interrumpiera la boda.

─ ¡En virtud de los sacros poderes que me fueron concedidos, les declaro marido y mujer, y también mujer y mujer! ─ aquello había sonado raro a más no poder, pero para Mami no había forma de que sonara mejor ─ Que cada quien bese a su respectiva pareja.

Kyosuke le quita el velo a Hitomi para besarla, y Kyouko simplemente les salta a los labios de Sayaka para besarla de una forma posesiva pero extrañamente cariñosa. Madoka empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al ver cómo había acabado la boda, e incluso estaba grabando la escena en su teléfono para así conservarlo para siempre. Justo cuando todos los invitados estaban aplaudiendo para felicitar a las dos parejas, aparece nuevamente Nagisa corriendo, toma un paquete de arroz que estaba puesto para arrojarlo a los novios, y en efecto empieza a tirarle arroz a las parejas, pero no a modo de júbilo sino de forma agresiva, como si intentara dañarlos con el arroz.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Nagisa-chan? ─ dice Mami.

─ ¡No hay banquete! ─ empieza a gritar Nagisa para que todo el mundo oyese ─ ¡Cancelaron el banquete de bodas! ¡No hay pastel, ni bocadillos, ni quesito ni nada!

─ ¡Seguro que fueron nuestros padres que se enteraron de nuestro cambio de planes, y por ello han tomado represalias! ─ advierte Kyosuke defendiéndose del ataque de arroz de Nagisa ─ Hay que ver que el dinero y los negocios corrompen mucho a aquellos que andan inmersos en ese mundo.

Todos los invitados se levantan entre extrañados y alterados, pues muchas personas habían llegado sin comer sólo para probar las exquisiteces del banquete. Madoka miraba en todas direcciones con nerviosismo, cuando nota que estaba recibiendo una llamada, que resultaba ser su madre.

─ ¿Moshi moshi?

─ _Madoka, ¿se ha casado tu amiga?_ ─ dice Junko desde el otro lado del teléfono.

─ Sí, se ha casado.

─ _¡No se te ocurra tirar el arroz, que ese es arroz con cáscara y nutre mucho más! En lugar de eso tráete todo el arroz que puedas_.

─ Pero mamá, este arroz es para celebrar el casamiento de Sayaka-chan. No está bien que me lo lleve solo para que comas gratis…

─ _Lo que pasa es que boté todo mi dinero cuando vi una oferta que estaban haciendo en lencería, ropa interior sexy y maquillaje como para cinco años, y resulta que la quincena llegó apenas esta mañana_.

─ En un momento estoy en casa con el arroz ─ dice la diosa mahou shoujo cambiando de opinión, y luego cuelga la llamada para centrar su atención en su esposa ─. Despierta, Homura-chan. Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

─ ¿Ah? Madoka, por ahí me gusta más… ─ Homura se levanta de un brinco y mira a todos lados confundida ─ ¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabó la boda?

─ Tal parece que sí ─ responde Madoka ─. Homura-chan, necesito que me ayudes. Tenemos que llevar a la casa de mi madre todo el arroz que podamos cargar. Ven conmigo para agarrar antes que los demás se den cuenta.

─ ¿Pero eso no es robar? ¿Y qué hay de felicitar a los novios y eso? ─ dice Homura totalmente descolocada.

─ Homura-chan, ayúdame y te prometo que te lo haré como una salvaje toda la noche, y mañana repetimos a la primera oportunidad que te entren ganas.

─ Bueno, si es por una buena causa, entonces no hay problema ─ dice Homura ya convencida y se va con Madoka a recoger todos los paquetes de arroz que pudieran antes de darse a la fuga.

Mientras la gente seguía discutiendo bastante alborotada y Mami tomaba de la mano a Nagisa para alejarla de la muchedumbre, Kyouko y Sayaka se van a un lugar apartado para así hablar en privado, pues sólo querían y necesitaban de la presencia de la otra en una forma más íntima.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Te habías tardado mucho en venir ─ dice Sayaka ─. Si no fuera por la intervención de Hitomi, y por lo que había revelado Kyosuke-kun, hace rato que ya me hubiera casado con él.

─ Lo sé, y en realidad lo siento ─ Kyouko le da un rápido beso a Sayaka ─. Es que me enteré de la hora de la boda al último momento porque me lo dijo Kyubey que vino enviado a las patadas por Homura cuando yo apenas empezaba a bañarme, y entonces me vine corriendo con Kyubey para detener la boda, pero en el camino había un McDonald's y me entró hambre ─ a Sayaka le sale una gota en la cabeza ─. Pero no creas que paré solo para comer, pues también te traje un regalo ─ Kyouko se saca del bolsillo un juguetito desarmable ─. Decidí pedir una cajita feliz para así tener algo que darte, pero me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo y dinero para darte algo mejor…

─ No importa, Kyouko, que jamás has servido para ser romántica, y de todos modos esto es especial, tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez en tiempo que me regalas algo que no sea un pocky ─ dice Sayaka entre risas ─. Realmente Homura es una hipócrita. Diciendo que ella no se metía en nuestros asuntos… jeje. Pero hay una cosa, Kyouko ¿Dónde está Kyubey?

─ ¿Eh? ¡Mierda! ─ Kyouko se sostiene la cabeza con desesperación ─ Me había olvidado de él. Le había pedido que se quedara esperando en la mesa cuando fui a pedir el muñequito de la cajita, y luego de eso me fui sin él.

─ No se preocupen por ello, nosotras vamos y lo buscamos ─ dice Mami (ya sin sotana) con Nagisa agarrada de la mano ─. Kyubey sólo es visible ante chicas con potencial mágico, así que no habrá ningún problema, así que ustedes sólo diríjanse a su luna de miel y diviértanse.

─ Pero Mami-san, sólo hay apartada una habitación matrimonial, pues originalmente se tenía pensado que nos casaríamos Kyosuke-kun y yo, y realmente preferiría no disputarle el derecho a la habitación ─ observa Sayaka ─, además que me veré con dificultades para no discutir y gritar si voy a mi casa y veo a mis padres…

─ Pueden usar mi apartamento, no hay ningún problema ─ dice Mami como si nada ─. De todos modos me voy a una acampada con Nagisa-chan, y hasta tenemos nuestras cosas preparadas en el vestuario, así que no habrá quien les interrumpa en su luna de miel.

Sayaka y Kyouko se muestran muy contentas por aquel generoso ofrecimiento hecho por Mami. Sayaka toma las llaves del departamento de Mami y la abraza fuertemente como agradecimiento, y entonces Nagisa se da cuenta de algo.

─ ¿Dónde están las otras? Se desaparecieron de pronto, como cuando dejan quesito en la mesa cuando yo estoy.

─ A lo mejor tenían algo importante que hacer. Ya todas nos conocemos mutuamente ─ dice Mami ─. Lo que me preocupa es saber quién se robó la mitad del arroz que había acomodado en la mesa. Comprendo que hayan algunos gorrones que se lleven uno o dos paquetes a sus casas, pero esta vez se llevaron el suficiente como para alimentar una comarca entera por un mes.

─ No importa, Mami-san, que fueron mis padres y los de Kyosuke-kun los que pagaron eso ─ dice Sayaka restando importancia al asunto ─. Al menos así han recibido su merecido, y espero que los demás invitados se lleven el resto de arroz.

─ Bueno, ¿nos vamos ahora, Sayaka? ─ recuerda Kyouko, y la peliazul agarra su mano para irse con ella.

Hitomi y Kyosuke también se iban de allí, pues las discusiones en el salón ya eran demasiado intensas como para aguantarlas. Sólo quedaban Mami y Nagisa viendo al resto desaparecer tras las puertas de aquella sala.

─ Al final todo salió bien ─ dice Nagisa sonriente ─ ¿Crees que algún día podrías casar a otra pareja?

─ Créeme, Nagisa-chan, en mi vida quiero volver a casar a alguien ─ dice Mami sin perder su aire gentil ─. Esta va a ser la primera y última vez que acepto hacer algo como esto. Han sido realmente demasiadas emociones distintas acumuladas, además que por eso mismo te traté de una forma injusta. Pero mejor no pensemos en eso sino en buscar a Kyubey, y a mitad de camino compramos quesito para cenar en nuestra acampada ¿Qué te parece?

Nagisa no dice nada, pero sonríe bastante ilusionada, y esa era la respuesta que necesitaba Mami. Ambas chicas emprenden entonces rumbo para buscar a Kyubey, y luego volverían para tomar sus cosas y acampar juntas como estaba previsto.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otro OS minuciosamente elaborado por mi deseo compulsivo de hacer realmente bueno xD. Quiero decir que me alegra mucho la recepción inmediata que había recibido mi anterior OS _¡Tiembla, tierra!_ , y les diré que las ideas me rebullen con locura (aunque eso no es nuevo, si me pasa todo el tiempo). Haciendo lo que había prometido al principio de este OS, les diré que la idea me llegó por unas ideas fugaces que me llegaron de la primera película de _Shrek_ (no creo que haga falta enfatizar cuál escena), y también del capítulo de _Aquí no hay quien viva_ en el que Paquito se había casado con Lourdes (me extrañaría que Gerendo01 no sepa de qué hablo, pues la serie es precisamente de España). Bueno, no doy más largas, me retiro y espero que les haya encantado lo que leyeron.

Hasta otra


End file.
